En pleno viaje, con Hyotei
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Los titulares de Hyotei se van de viaje y el micro es tomado por el caos, la locura y el amor. Todo comienza por culpa de una confesion y un celular... Llego el apendice y con él, el final :D //Shonen-ai a montones//
1. Chapter 1

_En pleno viaje… con Hyotei:_

Capitulo 1   


Los asientos estaban asignados desde hacia tiempo.

Debido a que se trata de un viaje sobre un micro de la escuela debían tener todo organizado en caso de tener que mostrar el papeleo, debido a que el viaje era uno muy largo.

Irían en un viaje de entrenamiento organizado por el propio Atobe, imagínense un viaje organizado por nuestro querido Ore-sama no podía ser un viaje regular. Así que el micro iba equipado con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Una vez dentro cada uno se sentó con su pareja correspondiente, para luego hacer lo que hacen todos los chicos cuando están en un micro: Cambiar de lugar.

Los asientos estaban asignados de la siguiente manera

Atobe - Shishido

Ootori - Kabaji

Oshitari - Jirou

Gakuto – Hiyoshi

Estas posiciones se mantuvieron muy poco, ya que los muchachos tenían ganas de conversar, de jugar, de molestar y dormir en el caso de Jirou .

Así se mantuvieron un par de horas.

Pero Gakuto se encontraba algo triste, cierto muchacho al que el le gustaba denominar "Señorito", no le había prestado la mínima atención en toda la semana.

Y se preguntaba porque

-¡¡Hasta se encuentra hablando muy ANIMADAMENTE con Atobe!! Porquee?? ò-ó Yuuushiii!!! TT

Sip, sip, Gakuto tenía que admitirlo, ardía de celos, y quería matar a Ore-sama ¡ya!

Yuushi tenia dos motivos por los cuales no hablar con Gakuto u estar cerca de el, primero sabia muy bien lo que sentía, y siendo el un muchacho tan correcto sabría que cerca de el podría ser dominado por su corazón mas que por la razón y quien sabe que le haría a Gakuto. :O, no le habla. Para luego sumar otro motivo…

Debido al movimiento de asientos de los muchachos Gakuto se había sentado junto a un milagrosamente despierto Jirou, con el cual había estado conversando un momento.

¿Que paso? Bueno, simple Jirou volvió a dormirse ¬¬' y Gakuto, entre celoso y enojado con Jirou por hacer lo que tanto placer le provoca, también se duerme. Pero la forma en que se durmió fue la que molesto a nuestro tan querido Tensai.

Sin el apoya-brazos de por medio Gakuto, que ya se encontraba soñando (obviamente con Yuushi), se encontraba muy como abrazando de una manera posesiva a Jirou.

Y Jirou, (que seguramente soñaba con Atobe) estaba que correspondía al abrazo de la mejor manera.

-Jirou, suelta a MI Gakuto antes de que no sea responsable de mis actos…

Upsi, u… Lo lamento Yuushi dijiste eso en voz alta por lo tanto MEDIO equipo de Hyotei te escucho XD. Situación que amerita un comentario de nuestro siempre querido y respetado Ore-sama.

-Oshitari, Ore-sama tiene dos cosas para decirte

Primero¿acaso estas celoso? Me sorprende que alguien con tus características muestre sus sentimientos tan abiertamente XD.

Segundo, que tienes pensado hacerle a MI Jirou?

La cara de Atobe paso de interrogación picara a mirada asesina, pobre Yuushi.

Pero, upsi Atobe, vos también dijiste algo que no debías en voz alta, lo que amerita el comentario de nuestro tercer bocón del día… Shishido XD :

-Con que a Yuushi le gusta Gakuto!, lo sabia Choutaro, me debes dinero! Pero también te dije que nuestro apreciado e insensible Ore-sama estaba que ardía por darle un beso al bello durmiente, por lo tanto me debes mas dinero! aahhh lo sabia lo sabiaa.

-O///o

-¬///¬

Y con una carita no muy linda que digamos, mas bien cara de plan maquiavélico Shishido dice algo que no caería muuy bien

-Que pasaría sii… le muestro esto a Gakuto y a Jirou.

En eso saca un celular con el cual estaba molestando con Choutaro grabando sonidos y sin querer (si claroo) grabaron las declaraciones de los muchachos.

Las caritas de Atobe y Oshitari quedaron duras… pero claro alguien tenia que ir a su rescate, o matarían a Shishido en pleno micro. Era necesaria la intervención de el siempre inocente, tierno y alto, muyy altoo Choutaro!

-¡Shishido-san, no hagas nadaa¡Es problema de ellos se lo dirán en algún momento no crees, deja ya ese celular!

-Claro que no Choutaro, esto es muy divertidoo, veraz que si no se los muestro nunca lo dirán! Esperen… escuchan algo…

-Ven aquii, es que yo te quieroo muchooo, -0-

Proclamaba alguien entre sueños, era ni mas ni menos que Gakuto abrazando mas y mas a Jirou, mientras la pobre cara de nuestro Tensai se volvía mas y mas blanca y llena de ira, alguien tenia que poner solución al asunto, sino podría haber unos cuantos asesinatos en el micro.

-ÒÓShisido, Ore-sama tiene algo que proponerte…

* * *

Y aquí termino el primer capitulo.

Espero que les guste, fue el primer fic que escribí y vaya que me extendí XD

¡Besoss!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, este capitulo me quedo un poco corto, prometo subir el capitulo 3 ma rapido todavia

* * *

Capitulo 2

Pues claro pensaron que Atobe no saldria con algún plan y se quedaria callado.

-Tengo una propuesta para hacerte, la cual no podrás rechazar. Y se que eres una de esas personas a las cuales no les gusta perder en este tipo de jueguitos.

Dio en el clavo, un desafió algo que Shishido no podía rechazar, y menos proviniendo de Atobe, haría cualquier cosa con tal de ganar.

-Ore-sama y Oshitari, declararan su hermoso amor, a cambio tu luego de nuestras declaraciones, tendras que besar a, mmm dejame ver, ah puesa claro a Hiyoshi.

El pobre muchacho se vio involucrado sin haber pronunciado palabra, y que pasó.

Ya que nuestros muchachos de Hyotei tienden a cambiar de humor mucho, alguien obviamente tuvo que reaccionar ante semejante idea de Ore-sama antes de que Shishido diga "A."

-Shishido-san te parece si PRACTICO mi Scud Serve aquí, es que ya tengo un objetivo para mejorarlo.

Mirando de una manera muy inocente hacia Atobe, inocente para el resto pero Atobe noto enseguida a lo que se refería y antes de morir descocado, atino a responder.

-Espera Shishido, (ya veraz chiquillo con que amenazándome a mi eh) mejor aun que tal si besas a tu querido protegido Choutaro, ENFRENTE DE TODOS NOSOTROS.

Sin dudarlo un segundo y un poco colorado Shishido responde

-Ò////Ó ¡¡¡No solo me besare con Choutaro, Lo dejare sin aliento!!! Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos lo lograra.

Ay, ay Ootori en que te han metido todo por reaccionar.

En eso Oshitari despierta (finalmente no, esta historia también trata de ti querido ¬¬') y es el, el que redobla la apuesta.

-Estaba bien Shishido tu tendrás que dejar aliento a Choutaro, en eso nosotros no declararemos y veras que ellos no nos rechazaran, ahora nada podrá detenerme, Jirou me esta cansando estando abrazado junto a el.

-Muy bien ese será el tratado, tendrán que declararse antes del viaje sino, cierto video será mostrado. Y además tendrán que besarse ustedes ¡EN PRESENCIA DE ELLOS DOS! Dijo Shishido ya sintiéndose ganador

-Ootori-kun, Ore-sama te recomiendo que te vayas preparando para el beso mas intenso de tu vida. Proviniendo de semejante animal seguramente quedaras sin respiro.

-////

¿Y ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La apuesta estaba hecha y solo llevaban dos horas en el micro, Atobe y Oshitari tenían solo doce horas para cumplir dicha tarea.

La pregunta era ¿Como?

Oshitari no para de pensar y su preocupación aumentaba con el correr de tiempo.

No estaba dispuesto a peder, ni a que Gakuto se enterara por un video acerca de sus sentimientos, y mucho, pero MUCHO MENOS, a besarse con Atobe. Antes la muerte.

En cambio nuestro querido boucho ya tenía todo, todo planeado.

Se podría decir que la apuesta era la excusa perfecta para explicarle a Jirou todo de una buena vez, se estaba cansando de que el muchacho andará durmiendo sobre la primera persona que encontraba.

Así que el, conocedor de todas las características de sus queridos jugadores, sabia algo de Jirou… era sonámbulo.

Y aprovecharía esos momentos para contarle a el lo que sentía, claro que los otros creerían que Jirou estaría despierto pero somnoliento y no lo notaria.

Pero que inteligente, y tramposo que era Atobe. XD

El viaje no estaba planeado por que si.

En el momento de la estadía habría un día libre para que visitaran el lugar y se relajaran.

En es día el llevaría a Jirou a una cena romántica por la playa y le diría todo lo que tenia para decir, y haría todo lo que tantas ganas tuvo de hacerle a nuestro bello durmiente 0.

Así es como la noche llego, y Gakuto ya estaba despierto mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué miraba? Pues nada ya que estaba todo oscuro :D.

Pero si pensaba… y no se sacaba de la mente a Yuushi que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo. Se preguntaba si lo que sentía por el iba mas haya que la amistad. Si estaba bien o mal sentirse así.

-Estas volviéndote loco ¿no es así?

-Y no te haces idea, me est… ¿ehhh?

Ootori se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente mirándolo tan dulcemente.

-No te preocupes Mukahi-sempai, todo saldrá bien, ya veras que sabrás que te sucede y también…

-¡¡¡Choouuttaaarroooo!!! Ven aquí tengo algo que decirte.OoO

-Lo siento Mukahi-sempai, Shishido-san me llama

-' Esta bien, y por favor deja ese asunto del Mukahi-sempai aparte, para ti soy Gakuto 

-Esta bien Gakuto-san :D

--¡¡¡Choouuttaaarroooo!! 0

-¡Ya voyy! No vez que estoy al lado tuyo no hace falta que me grites de esa manera.

-Perdón Choutaro pero… que es esa forma de hablarle a tu sempai.

-'…. ¬¬'

-XP

"Ellos no tienen problema con lo que sienten", pensaba Oshitari acerca de la forma en que se trataban Ootori y Shishido.

"Cada uno debe saber lo que siente por el otro, solo que no se lo dicen, pero lo saben y por el simple hecho de estar juntos disfrutan y sufren todo. Me pregunto si alguna vez sucederá lo que tiene que suceder entre ellos… ¡¡¡PERO QUE DECIS YUUSHI EL VA A PERDER LA APUESTA, POR SUPUESTO QUE ALGO PASARA, JAJAJAJAJA SI LO TENDRA QUE BESAR CON PASION Y LOCURAA!!!!

"En estos momentos me pregunto si Yuushi estará bien de la cabeza, riéndose solo, como si acabara de tener una revelación". Gakuto se preguntaba mientras miraba muy interesado la escena.

aaahhhhhh porque lo quiero tantoooo!!...

……….

……………

………………

…………………

OO……………..

O0O!

Oh por dios, yo quiero a Yuushi…

YO QUIERO A YUUSHI¡LO QUIERO PARA MI!.

SI, sisisisisisisisisisisi, era esooo X3 X3 Yuuuushiiiii ahí voyyy te lo diré ahoraaa que la razón esta nock-out!"

Pobre Gakuto en el momento en que se estaba levantando alguien lo empuja contra su asiento. Era Jirou, que aparentemente había despertado… si claro, la hora del sonambulismo había comenzado XD.

Fue entonces cuando Atobe hizo el primer movimiento.

-Jirou ven aquí tengo algo que decirte

- --zzz si Atobe…

En ese momento todos los chicos se dieron vuelta mirando hacia el asiento-trono donde se encontraba Atobe, y junto a el un asiento similar donde Jirou se sentó.

¿Había llegado el momento de la primera confesión?

* * *

Tarde un poco pero acá lo volví a dejar al fic.

xD

Gracias por leerlo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nadaa, gracias por leer, y por los reviews xD.

Parece que los comentarios y las reacciones de Shishido han caido muy bien, jejeje es que me base en como seria este chico de verdad, cuando esta un poco mas distendido... y bueno salio lo que ven en el fanfic xD

Asi que a toda persona, ente, potus, que le el fic gracias :).

* * *

Capitulo 4

-No puede ser lo va a hacer.

Le murmuro Shishido a Choutaro, que no creía lo que veía.

Jirou caminaba hacia Atobe, pero en vez de sentarse junto a el… se sentó sobre la pierna izquierda de Ore-sama, el cual no pudo creer la actitud del muchacho.

Totalmente sonámbulo Jirou abrazo por el cuello a Atobe y se apoyo muy cómodamente sobre el mientras le decía de la manera más sensual:

-Que sucede Atobe, acaso tienes algo que decirme… algo acerca de ti, sobre mi.

Fue allí cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Jiroh no solo estaba medio dormido, medio despierto… sino que aparentemente habría escuchado la conversación.

Atobe entro en pánico, aunque no lo demostraba (obviamente que no lo va a demostrar, piensen dos segundos en el tamaño del orgullo de Atobe, creen que se va a dejar mostrar así tan fácilmente…mm i don't think soo!)

. El hecho de que el pudiera saber y que lo abrazara de esa manera lo estaba descontrolando.

-Jirou, podrías mirarme a los ojos y dejar de moverte de esa manera.-///-

-Claro que si.

Y si, Jirou estaba BIEN despierto ahora y había escuchado TODO. Su plan futuro debía ser cambiado y la declaración debía ser llevada acabo ahora.

La forma en que lo miraba de cierta manera intimidaba a Atobe. Pero no, Ore-sama no podía ser intimidado, EL INTIMIDA A LOS DEMAS.

Fue en es que acerco su rostro, muy lentamente, al de Jirou dejándolo solo a centímetros del otro.

Jirou sintió un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido, estaba tan cerca de el que su cara se torno de un color un poco más fuerte que el de su cabello. Pero no iba a parar hasta que Atobe dijera lo que tenia que decir…

Pero que paso, Atobe no dijo nada.

Solo saco una rosa roja (de vaya uno a saber donde), sintió el olor de esta, para luego finalmente hablar y mirar a su bello.

-Ore-sama tenía otra sorpresa para ti, pero todo se vio frustrado, y los planes se han adelantado.

Nota mental de Ore-sama: Castigar fuertemente a Shishido por haber arruinado sus planes, y a Oshitari por ser el detonante de todo lo sucedido.

Mientras acomodaba la rosa en el cabello de Jirou, el solo dijo

-Bienvenido al mundo de Ore-sama, mí querido Jirou…

Y si, LO BESO.

Jirou estaba en éxtasis, no lo podía creer, estaba siendo besado por Atobe.

Para cuando se separaron Jirou jalo de Atobe y provoco un segundo beso mas apasionado y desesperado, mierda que el muchacho estaba necesitado.

-No puedo creer que Atobe sea tan cursi…

Proclamaba Oshitari que en realidad estaba enojado ¡le había robado su idea! Así que mejor burlarse de ella. U

-Hey, disculpen, pero no quiero ver como tienen sexo en frente nuestro así que si…

Shishido no llego a terminar la frase que Ootori le tapo la boca y lo miro forma amenazante, y así mismo Atobe, con un chasquido de sus dedos, provoco que los asientos dieran una vuelta (algo así como en las películas donde las bibliotecas con el mover un libro te transportan a otra habitación. Recuerden Atobe Dinero y Extravagancia)… y ambos ya había desaparecido.

Gakuto no salía de su asombro.

-La primera pareja se formo, veremos cual es la siguiente¿que opinas Gakuto?

Pregunto Hiyoshi a Gakuto que salio de su asombro para verlo de no una muy bonita manera.

-Eso no depende ni de ti ni de mi creo. Si de verdad me gusta alguien creo que se lo diría apenas lo sepa. ¿No lo crees Kabaji?

-Usu

Oshitari escucho muy bien, con que Gakuto quería que le dijeran las cosas de una vez.

Pues el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sin embargo Shishido no tenía pensado perder y al escuchar la conversación y ver la reacción de Oshitari sabía que tendría que actuar sino quería perder la apuesta.

Fue así como cuando vio que Hiyoshi se levantaba y se esta moviendo para sentarse con Oshitari cuando…

¡ZAS!

Mientras el pobre caminaba Shishido lo empujo "accidentalmente" (un clásico al que todos recurrimos alguna vez XD) lo que provoco que Hiyoshi cayera sobre Oshitari de una manera natural, pero, provocando que ambos se… ¿besaran?, pues claro y algo mas, sino no seria original : D.

El micro se movió de una manera tan brusca que la posición del beso, se volvió algo así como la de una posición del kama sutra XD.

Las caras de Gakuto, Oshitari y Hiyoshi cambiaron radicalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, jejej ando con una internet asquerosa, ais que medio complicada la cosa de subir.

Cuando tenga todo arreglado me voy a concentrar mas, jajajaj ais que ni los reviews pude leer para poder subir antes de que internet se corte y nos quedemos sin el pan y sin la tortaa

ai que espero que les guste lo que estan a punto de leer

xD

Gracias!

* * *

Capitulo 5

Y felicitemos a Shishido por hacer las cosas más interesantes y trabajosas.

Gakuto estaba que explotaba de ira.

Hiyoshi se aparto instantáneamente.

Ootori solamente pensaba en que ahora quedaría traumado.

Shishido solo reía, hasta que vio a Ootori.

-òó' Shishido-san… ¡¿era necesario?!

-Pues claro que si Choutaro, jajajajajajajajaja, aparte míralos, esto se torna divertido.

-Shishido-san, haces esto porque quieres gan…-///- o porque te repugna la idea de besarme. Dime la verdad, ya que si de alguna manera pierdes tendrás que besarme (todo por mi culpa, aunque no me arrepiento) y no entiendo cual es tu problema si al fin y al cabo somos amigos, no tendrías de que preocuparte ¡¿o si?!

-Oo?

Shishido quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero mas que nada por la expresión de desolación en el rostro del menor, sino también porque uso el termino amigos.

Ese termino le molesto, y vaya que mucho tanto que…

-¡¿Amigos?!

Mal dicho Shishido, Ootori interpreto todo mal. Creyó que tú no lo considerabas ni siquiera un amigo, su cara fue peor. El menor atino a levantarse cuando algo lo agarro del brazo.

-Espera Choutaro, no quise decir eso, tu si eres mi amigo…

-Déjame…

-Oooootttoooorrriiiiiii TT, ve conmigo.

Gakuto lo llamaba, aparentemente el peli-cereza necesitaba hablar con alguien y en ese momento en el único que podía confiar era en el joven.

-Ahí voy Gakuto-san, ahí voy,… suélteme por favor sempai. Creo que no hay nada más que hablar.

-Por favor Choutaro esperaa…

Too bad Shishido el ya se encontraba sentado junto a Gakuto, y ambos muchachos poseían la mirada mas triste que el moreno haya visto jamás.

-Ootorii, porquee TT, (susurro)¿¿ porque me gusta tanto Yuushi y porque ese idiota tuvo que besarlo?? ·

-(también susurrando) No lo se, Gakuto-san…, o lo se, a veces las amistades pueden ser un poco DOLOROSAS sabes ¬¬.

-TT no quiero ver a Yuushiii sabiendo que sus hermosos labios fueron profanados por ese idiotaa… espera un minuto que hago aquí… ¡LO VOY A MATARR!

-No, no Gakuto-san no, empeoraras las cosas, no crees que deberías hablar con Oshitari-sempai. Los he visto últimamente y algo sucede pero ninguno habla con el otro.

-No quiero hablar con Yuushi, el comenzó primero, que venga el.

-Gakuto-san, creo que ahora Oshitari-sempai esta mas confundido que nunca, porque no vas y te le sientas al lado por lo menos…

-No, no, no¡y no!, y ya me canse, me voy a dormir, a ver si mis sueños son mas buenos conmigo, snif snif snif snif… Yuuusshiiii.

Mientras Ootori se encontraba consolando de cierta manera a Gakuto, Oshitari se encontraba en una pelea interna.

"Y ahora que hago… estoy seguro de que Gakuto vio todo… que le digo… ¡¿Qué LE DIGO?!... ahora estará mas enojado de lo que ya se encontraba debido a que no le hablaba… que pasara por la cabeza de Gakuto… espera un segundo Yuushi, estas pensado por el… como sabes que le molesto… es obvio que por la expresión en su rostro idiota… pero y si me equivoco… y si le digo la verdad¿me odiara mas?... ¡porque un ser tan racional, calmo, pacifico como yo se encuentra en el medio de este dilema!..."

Luego de estar debatiendo consigo mismo durante 20 minutos alguien se sienta junto a el, era Ootori.

-Sempai, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿no te parece de que ya es hora de que le digas la verdad a Gakuto-san?

-Como quieres que le diga la verdad, con todo lo que sucedió, creo que voy a explotar… (Entrando en pánico)

¡PAF!

-OSHITARI-SEMPAI ES HORA DE QUE TE COMPORTES COMO SIEMPRE, SE VALIENTE Y DI LA VERDAD…

-Oo

-OO… eeettoooo… lo siento Sempai, no era mi intención, pero, peroo, así no actúas usualmente y era hora de que alguien te bajara a la tierra, y, y, y,… perdóneme sempai, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes ;;

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de Ootori, y el ambiente cambio… Oshitari finalmente se dio cuenta de que actuaba como estupido y que debía calmarse.

-Gracias Ootori, esa cachetada, era necesaria. Eres un buen chico, con razón Shishido siempre anda contigo.

-o///o gra… gracias sempai .


	6. Chapter 6

Hay, pero muchas gracias por los reviews.

Toy muy feliz, asi que este capitulo va especialmente dedica a ustdes, personitas que le gusta ver a Shishido en situaciones raras y diciendo pavadas a montones xD.

Capitulo 6

Cuando Ootori se sienta junto a Gakuto, Shishido estaba triste, enojado, confundido…

Estaba igual que Oshitari digamos.

"¿Que paso? De que me perdí… acaso Choutaro trataba de hacerme entender algo… porque se enojo conmigo, solo quiero divertirme TT… pero dijo que éramos amigos que el beso no importaba… ¡¿De donde saco que éramos amigos?!... espera, Ryou concéntrate… no puedo… Choutaroo… que dijee… ven aquii… espera, espera… este no eres tú, que te sucede.

Generalmente ante una situación como esta no le darías la mínima importancia y lo mas probable es que hayas insultado a la otra persona… ¿pero porque es distinto con el? Porque me pone mall, amigos ¬¬ yo le demostrare cuan amigos podemos ser, luego del beso :D… Espera eso significaría perder.

Ryou Shishido¿quieres ganar la apuesta?... Si.

¿Quieres poner en ridículo a Oshitari?... Obvio, esas cosas no se preguntan.

¿Quieres besar a Choutaro¡Pues claro que si!

……………………… ups…

Shishido… tienes solo una opción, esperar a ver lo que haga Oshitari, nada mas… ¿pero que le digo a Choutaroo?... Espera, y veremos que resulta."

Una vez terminado el largo debate consigo mismo, ve que Choutaro estaba conversando con Oshitari, cosa que no le agrado, cuando se estaba encaminando para ver de qué hablaban, Sakaki-sensei aparece en el monitor del televisor plasma infinitas pulgadas que había…

Porque se preguntaran, es que como es el Sensei, Atobe le ofrecio un micro exclusivo para el… y de paso se lo sacaba de encima para ser la única voz de mando en el micro de los titulares XD.

-Es hora de dormir… ¿Oshitari a donde vas?

-Esteemm, (con es que nos puede ver… O-O") iba al baño.

-Esta bien pero cuando vuelvas quiero te acuestes. Como ya lo hicieron Hiyoshi y Kabaji.

(Es verdad estos muchachos ya se encontraban ocupando las camas de arriba… ah no les expliquee, vieron los micros con los que las bandas de rock hacen giras, que tiene camitas, buen este aparte de tener asientos normales también tenia estas camitas, solo que mas grandes y cómodas, recuerden cortesía de Ore-sama.)

-Pero donde dormiremos nosotros, solo quedan dos camitas nomás y…

-Buena observación Mukahi, veamos, en una cama dormirán Ootori y Shishido; y en la otra tu y Oshitari. Problema resuelto duérmanse y no molesten.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, es mi ultima decisión, Itteyoshi!!

(Todos a coritoo)

-Hai!

Y bueno para rematar tan glorioso día, cada uno a la cama con su pelea!

-¿Choutaro vas a venir o no?¬¬

-Choutaro, parece que Shishido ya se cambio y te esta esperando, parece un esposo enojado XD

-Aaahh por favor Gakuto-san , no se como haré, pero no tengo otra opción, no dormiré en los asientos.

-Esta bien por ti, pero yo si lo haré, no quiero dormir con Yuushi.

-CCCCCCHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOO!! o 

-Lo matare, por más hermoso, y deseable que sea…hoy lo matare…

-Buenas noches Choutaro :3

-Buenas noches Gakuto-san.

En eso Gakuto puede ver que Yuushi sale del baño con su pijama ya puesta, que es solamente un short negro (chicas tómense dos segundos, e imagínense a ustedes llendose a dormir con un Oshitari así vestido ¬,... continuemos). Para que, la carita de Gakuto se transformo…

-Gakuto, vas a venir o entro yo primero -///-

-o///o, n… No, me interesa, de todas formas voy a dormir en los asientos --

Igual Gakuto iba a ir, por mas enojado que se encontrara, perderse la oportunidad de dormir con Yuushi, y si camisa era algo que no se perdonaría.

Pero… se haría desear :P

-Vamos Gakuto te hará mal, ven por favor…

-Nop

-Aahh...te daré la almohada más grande (y dijo las palabras magicas)

-:D Okeey!!... Digo esta bien iré, solo para no dejarte que la oscuridad te coma.

-Estas seguro que no estas hablando de ti…--'

-¬¬

Y la hora de dormir llego, pero que harán nuestros peleadores favoritos, estaran durmiendo con el enemigo, o con su potencial amante ·0·


	7. Chapter 7

Apa che! Gracias por los reviews xD.

Parece que les ada gustando la cosa. bueno aca les traigo la continuacion, y la verdad tengo poco que acotar xD.

A para aquellas personas que querian saber que paso entre Jiroh y Atobe, bueno la verdad ni yo se que paso. la cosa es que al fic lo termine hace rato, y nunca explique que paso...

Pero a pedido del publico, para la proxima me armo un capitulo/anexo contando que paso ahii xD, asi que en estos dias me lo pongo a escribir... ya tengo algunas ideass jejejej.

Disfruten este capitulo. Gracias por leer. Dedicado a todasy todos ustedes!

* * *

* * *

Capitulo 7

Shishido estaba con un short color marrón, y una remera muy vieja , de esas de que tan gastadas que están tiene agujeros y se transparentan, y con esa carita de enfadado de siempre.

Pero para cuando Ootori entro esa expresión cambio…

Ootori estaba sin remera, pero con un short azul un poco mas ajustado.

Shishido estuvo en shock unos 3 segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ootori lo miraba, de la misma manera.

-¿Qué te sucede Choutaro?

-No me sucede nada sempai, no se preocupe.

-Deja de tratarme tan formalmente, por favor no lo soporto… (Suspiro) podrías decirme que carajo te pasa… no se que fu…

Uuy, Choutaro ya estaba dormido, aparentemente, el hecho de pelear, y aconsejar lo había agotado.

-No puedo pelearme contigo Choutaro, tienes la cara de un ángel, no me es posible… espera un minuto Shishido, que acabas de decir, O/O………………………………………………………………..

Ya es suficiente, debes de admitirlo…

Te gusta y si fuese por ti lo besarías en cualquier momento. Así que ya basta, vete a dormir, cuando este despierto arreglaras este problema.

Apenas Shishido, cerro sus ojos, sintió como alguien lo abrazaba posesivamente y lo traía así si.

-Choutaroo, 0/0¿me crees un oso de peluche no?  Que tierno, por ti me dejo abrazar todoo .

(Mientras tanto en los sueños de Ootori)

"Shishido-sempai, te amo tanto, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundoo, me alegro de haber, hecho todo esto contigoo, eres tan… tan… tan lindo y tan miooo… si, si eres mioooo…

Y si alguien tratara de separarnos, o tú quisieras irte con otro, a nono, olvídate.

No me conoces enojado, desesperado y loco, todavía XD, jejejejejeje"

(En los sueños de Shishido)

"¡Creceee peloo, crece!

De esa forma Choutaro caerá rendido a mis piess.

Aaaahhhhh pelo mioo, Choutaroo, los amooooooo 

-Y si ambos parecen muy complacidos con sus sueños se les nota en la cara

Gakuto no podía observarlos ya que los muy tontos no corrieron la cortinita para que nadie los viera.

-Gakuto no deberías estar mirando a otros, aparte tienes que dormir, el viaje es un poco pesado.

-Tienes razón Oshitari, este NO ha sido UN BUEN VIAJE, lo mejor va a ser dormir, y OLVIDAR todas esa cosas que MOLESTAN a uno aunque NO SEPA EL PORQUE. ¬¬".

-Eettooo, no se de que hablas para mi el viaje estuvo bien… me voy a dormir.

-Adiós.

-Buenas noches Gakuto.

A Oshitari dormir al lado de Gakuto le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

No sabía que haría en sueños, y estaba tentado de hacer algo estando conciente al mismo tiempo.

La mejor idea que tuvo (si mejor idea, claro) fue darse vuelta mirando contra la pared y dormir.

Pero claro que dormir era lo último que podría hacer.

Su cabecita seguía maquinando ideas, deseos, frustraciones, realidades…

"Porque Yuushi, cuantas veces viste a Gakuto dormir… miles.

Cuantas veces lo viste con ese pijama color rojo sangre que le queda hermoso y le calza justo… miles.

Cuantas veces, al mirarlo, se te ocurrieron todas las cosas que le harías a ese cuerpito… no lo se, lo hago desde hace 2 semanas, y hoy no es la excepción¡ESTOY QUE EXPLOTO!

Oshitari Yuushi, queres que tu plan salga como lo pensaste… espera un momento¿que plan? No planeaste nada, que harás… -o-… debes pensar en esoo -o-…antes de… " 

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Gakuto no podía creer, con la facilidad que Yuushi se quedo dormido.

A veces pensaba, si realmente tendría una mínima posibilidad con ese joven de semblante tan caballeresco, inteligente, sensual y encantador de una manera muy sutil,

-Todo un señorito, que actualmente no esta actuando como tal¿que te sucede Yuushi, porque ere tan idiota como para tratarme así, que paso,-o- que paso con nosotros,-o- contigo… porque Yuushii te quiero t…. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Y si ambos cayeron en un sueño, pero no muy profundo…

:o

:O

to be continued xD


	8. Chapter 8

Back again!, Lamentablemente no me pude hacer tiempo para escribir el capitulo acerca de Jiroh y Atobe, vamos a ver si entre hoy o mañana puedo armarlo.

Veremos si lo tenog para el proximo post :P

Ah, antes que nada lo quee aparece entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes xD.

Y ahora si dejo que lean el capitulo. Si es que leyeron esto, tal vez no y ya terminaron de leer el capitulo :P

Besotes besotes!

* * *

Capitulo 8

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, pero yo ya no puedo dormir con el, no así.

Gakuto se encontraba mirando el reloj, para luego mirar a Oshitari que se encontraba esta vez durmiendo pero de frente a el.

-No puedo Yuushi, mi enojo y desconcierto es más grande.

Gakuto agarro su almohada, (la mas grande ), y salio de la camita haciendo el menor movimiento posible, para que el durmiente no se diera cuenta.

Los sueños que había tenido no habían sido los mejores. Todas pesadillas respecto a Yuushi, que lo abandonaba en la oscuridad; que le decía que lo odiaba y que no lo quería volver a ver; anunciándole que se casaría con Hiyoshi, etc.

Ya no podía mas, fue por eso que decidió ir a dormir a los asientos, pero era observado por alguien…

(Todo en susurros, recuerden hay gente durmiendo XD)

-Tengo que ir a verlo,

- --... Ni se te ocurra salir Choutaro.

-¡Shishido-sempai!, me asustó, déjeme, tengo que hablar con Gakuto-san no se ve muy bi…

-Choutaro te dije que dejaras todo ese formali… claro te lo dije pero ya estabas aferrado a mi durmiendo

-Yo no estaba aferrado a nadie, así que si no le importa sempai, puede dejarme ir

(poniéndose sobre Ootori) –No te dejare ir a ningún lado Choutaro ò-ó

-ò/ó déjeme ir sempai (oh por dios, Shishido-san no hagas esto, ¡que posición!) o/0/o

-Aaahhhrrggg, ya no aguanto mas, espérame aquí Choutaro ya vengo.

-o/o, h-aa-i

Shishido sale de la camita, para encaminarse a Gakuto, solamente para soltar un comentario, que le serviría de consuelo o le provocaría más intriga, pero que dejaría dormir a Gakuto de cierta manera, un poco más tranquilo.

-Escúchame Gakuto, puedo ver en la situación en que estas, y solamente voy a decirte lo siguiente y quiero que te duermas. El problema que tienes con Oshitari, o el que el tiene contigo, se solucionara antes de que bajemos de este micro, así me lo dio a entender el ("mentira, debido a la apuesta yo se lo di a entender a el XD"), pero no te preocupes ni lo presiones, el hablara contigo antes de que pongas un pie fuera de este micro.

Dicho y hecho Shishido no le dio tiempo a Gakuto de replica alguna, se dio media vuelta y se volvió a meter en la camita.

-Shishido-sempai, lo que hizo fue muy noble… ;w;

-Espero que con eso dejes de estar enojado y de hablarme de esa manera.

-Claro que si Shishido-san

Y para sorpresa de Shishido, Ootori le sonríe y la da un pequeño beso en la frente.

-O/O Choutaro, eeste yooo

-Hora de dormir Shishido-san

-Sss…si , lo se peroo…

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (vuelve a agarrar a Shishido como la primera vez)

Y mientras le acariciaba el cabello grisáceo al menor

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, no Choutaro

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui reportandome con este nuevo capitulo del fic xD.

Bueno vamos a aclarar dos cositas.

Primero ya escribi el capitulo de Atobe y Jiroh, al que decidi ponerle Apendice xD. Eso si lo voy a tener que poner al final, porque si lo pongo ahora, revelo parte del misterio xD.

Segundo notaran que cambie mi PenName. Bueno esto es porque creo que mi apodo de AsgardGirl cumplio un ciclo en mi vida, tengo flog y en cada foro que entraba ese era mi nick. Y despues de unos cuantos años decidi cambiarlo, por lo menos para a lo que fanfics se refiere.

Dicha las aclaraciones les dejo el fic. Nuevamente gracias por leerlo, me pone re happy :D

* * *

Capitulo 9

Si Gakuto ya se encontraba confundido antes, imagínense ahora que había escuchado a Shishido.

"Acaso, Shishido sabe lo que pasa, y Yuushi hablara conmigo después,… un momentito, ¡SHISHIDO SABE QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A YUUSHI!, ESTO YA ME SUPERA, creo que mi cerebro esta por consumirse… pero Gakuto, no pierdas las esperanzas, al menos sabes que Yuushi hablara contigo…

Aun así eso, no soluciona nada, no se si esta totalmente seguro, NO SE NADA, ya me estoy molestando de nuevo, maldita sea Yuushi, tendré que hacer lo que me dijo Shishido, no presionarte, y tratarte bien, hasta que seas el mismo de siempre… -0-… pero eso… -0-… no me quita… -0-… la bronca… --zz"

Gakuto ya había caído en un sueño que esta vez seria muy pero muy profundo. Esta vez no tendría pesadillas, su inconciente ya lo había atormentado lo suficiente, era tiempo de sueños descartables o hermosos, cosas que seguro olvidaría o recordaría.

·w·

Estaba amaneciendo, y comenzó a sentir que algo faltaba a su alrededor, aunque no estuviera conciente de ello.

Comenzó a tener un sueño, donde el se encontraba en una muy tenebrosa y laberíntica Hyotei.

En la puerta se encontraba junto con el resto de los titulares.

Entraron todos juntos, y a medida que caminaban, alumbrados con unas velas, de las puertas comenzaron a salir unas garras de diablo gigantes.

La primera garra se llevo a Ootori, por lo cual Shishido salio tras ella, con una mirada totalmente perdida. Lo mismo sucedió cuando la segunda garra se llevo a Jirou, Atobe perdió la razón y con un ejercito detrás salio en busca de el.

Luego de un largo camino, de un gran portón salieron dos garras que se llevaron consigo a Kabaji y a Hiyoshi.

Por mas que gritaran he intentaran safarse, no podían.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, Oshitari sentía como Gakuto se aferraba a el, y el no permitiría que nada se lo llevara.

-Escúchame Gakuto, pase lo que pase, no dejare que te lleven… nunca… aahhh, yo se que no es el mejor momento, pero… pero… no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi nunca… te… te amo demasiado como para dejarte hacerlo o para que alguien mas lo haga… yo… daría la vida por ti Gakuto… y hoy no te perderé…

-Yuushi, yo…

Habían aparecido dos puertas, de una salio, una gran figura de color violeta, que agarro a Gakuto por el cuello.

Como si fuera por arte de magia Oshitari se encontraba con una espada.

Gakuto tampoco era el mismo, esta cubierto por un manto blanco, daba la sensación de que bajo el no había nada

-Parece un semi-dios griego

Pensó Oshitari y cuando vio que este caía desmayado, se vio a si mismo corriendo por la gran cola del moustro hasta llegar a su cuello y cortarlo.

En el aire, logro tomar a Gakuto antes de que cayera…

-Gakuto…

Fue lo primero, que dijo Yuushi al despertar, y tanteando con su mano se dio cuenta de que el peli-cereza no se encontraba a su lado.

-Tengo que dejar de ver películas de princesas con mi primita... me esta afectando... aunque no están tan mal...

Cuando salio de la camita, noto que el dormía placidamente en uno de los asientos, apoyado en la almohada que el le había cedido.

No pudo evitar, sonrojarse ante la escena tierna que le era ofrecida.

Mas calmo, fue en busca de un cuaderno y unos lápices, trajo un par de sabanas para el y Gakuto, y se sentó junto a el.

Mientras comenzaba a dibujar, su mente volvió a entrar en juego, creando un plan, digno de un enamorado.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back!

Y por suerte ahora me tomo un tiempo para actualizar.

Es que cada vez que estoy en la compu es para jugar o chatear, no tengo tiempo para escribir fics, actualizar mis fotologs ni subir los que tengo terminados aca. Pero bueno, es domingo, hoy me puedo quedar un toque mas tarde en la compu y saldar cuenta con los fanfics. xD

Veran en ese capitulo, mi lado mas cursi y romanticon, bien a lo Yuushi Oshitari xD, pero mas que nada lo hice porque me parecio divertido tener un capitulo asi en el medio de todo el delirio y desconche que es el micro.

Bueno bueno, sin mas para decir, les dejo este cortisimo capitulo. Veremos cuando aparece el siguiente.

Adios, y gracias por los revies y por leer :D.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Gakuto abrió los ojos, y vio que la persona que se encontraba a su lado, estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo en su cuaderno.

"Gracias sol, hermoso astro que siempre nos acompaña, aunque a veces nos agobias , por darme esta visión tan hermosa de Yuushi por la mañana"

Lo volvió a mirar, sonrió como un chico con juguete nuevo, y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Ahora si soñaba con Oshitari, que se amaban y vivían aventuras juntos, a veces discutían, pero al rato se arreglaban, vivían la vida.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana para cuando Gakuto se despertó, esta vez definitivamente, pero noto que a su lado había un Yuushi durmiente, que tenia su cabeza muy cerca de la suya. Pero en el medio una carta, que estaba dedicada a el

Querido Gakuto:

Ya se que es lo que me pasa Gakuto… si estuvieras despierto, estoy seguro que tu cara estaría del mismo color que el del amanecer, debido al gran beso que te estaría dando.

Así es, gracias a ese sueño que me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mi. Y lo mucho que sufriría perderte, o el simple hecho de que te alejaras de mi.

Y ya lo viví, estas dos semanas han sido muy duras. Mientras me confundía, me alejaba de ti, lo que, aunque yo no me diría cuenta, aumentaba mi confusión y malestar.

Pero ya no hay dudas, no me importa que puedas llegar a rechazarme, porque si lo único que quieres es ser mi amigo, tendré que conformarme con eso, por más que seguiría luchando secretamente por que me quieras de la forma en que yo te quiero.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, mientras te vea feliz, eso alegrara mis días.

Te amo, como nunca lo sentí en mi vida.

Despertaste un sentimiento que todavía no había experimentado… gracias Gakuto.

Te amo…

Tuyo,

Oshitari, Yuushi.

A medida que iba leyendo, aguantaba las lagrimas, quería matar a SU Yuushi por no haberlo descubierto antes, pero al mismo tiempo amaba esa manera tan romántico y empalagosa de el para expresarse, a través de las letras.

Pero si ya en ese momento se encontraba emocionado, solo tuvo que dar vuelta la página.

Allí se encontraba lo que Oshitari originalmente estaba haciendo.

Un retrato de el dormido.

-Mierda Yuushi, porque sos tan cursi... tan lindo

En eso las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar.

Cuando baja las hojas, ve que Oshitari esta despierto…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello girls & boys!

Nuevamente gracias por leer este humilde fic, que esta llegando a su fin... creo que me quedan unos 3 capítulos mas para actualizar, incluida la parte de Jiroh y Atobe jeje.

Pero bueno, snif snif, este fic que me esta llegando a su fin... Bueno bueno basta basta.

Ah quería hacerles una consulta. Yo en el mes de marzo anduve al re pedo, y encontr4 esta comunidad "30 Vicios". Cuestión, tan al dope que estaba que se me ocurrio hacer una de esas tablas. Cuestión es que ese mismo mes la termine jejej, yo me arme una cuenta en livejournal, pero no entiendo como hacer para publicarlo ahi.

Yo les cuento, para esas cosas de tags, claim, y otras cosas de internet soy re boluda, ¡no entiendo nada! Cuestión (¡tengo que dejar de poner cuestión, sinónimos ya!) es que ando hace rato con ganas de subir las historias, pero no se si subiéndolo acá, sin estar en la comunidad ofendería a alguien y bla bla bla (como si fuese algo para ofenderse, pero ante la duda mejor preguntar vieron)

Concluyendo, si alguien pudiera explicarme como hacer para postear ahí, se lo agradecería, y sino, yo les pregunto si puedo subir acá la tabla de una y a la mierda. Porque son todas historias basadas en la muchachada de Hyotei, y la verdad, ya me da cosita que esté en la compu juntando polvo por decir así xD.

Y basta carajo que los dejo leer esto en paz xD.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Capitulo 11

Era muy temprano cuando, se despertó.

Ya no tenia mas sueño, pero sabia que si se movía, la otra persona que se encotraba a su lado se despertaría. Y no del mejor humor posible.

Ootori sin embargo, noto a que se refería Shishido con eso de que cuando se durmió se aferro a el. Su cara estaba totalmente roja, no sabia donde meterse, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba contento.

Shishido agarraba su cabeza y parecía que lo único que podía respirar era el olor a shampoo de manzanilla que Ootori tenía en su cabeza.

Sabemos que Ootori es mucho mas alto que Shishido, pero la posición en que se encontraban daba la sensación de que la cosa esa al revés.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos (y en sus risitas), de golpe siente que alguien, lo jala del pelo.

Shishido estaba despierto.

-¿Que te sucede Choutaro? Te ríes y me haces cosquillas, por lo tanto me despiertas.

-Me rio de ti, la posición en la que estamos, y de la forma en que todavía no te percataste de ello.

-Corrección mi querido compañero, se muy bien en que posición estamos, pero no me importa, estoy MUY cómodo de esta manera.

-, qu… quuee, cosa Shishido-sempai…

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy muy cómodo, y no pienso en moverme, :) y espero que vos tampoco lo hagas.

-...

-Choutaro….

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! ·/0/·

-Nooo Choutarooo, ven aquii…

Tarde, Ootori esta fuera de la camita y llevaba arrastrando también a Shishido. Pero, inmediatamente, se quedo inmóvil, y escondido.

Noto que algo sucedía en los asientos delanteros, y también noto de quienes se trataba.

-ssssssssshhhhhhhhhh, deja de gritar, parece que Oshitari-sempai y Gakuto-san están hablando.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! No lo voy…

-Corrección, mi querido sempai, yo no voy a permitir que tu hagas algo.

-O/O

La forma en que Choutaro lo abrazo y lo sentó de espaldas a el, puso en una posición poco favorable a Shishido, ahora si estaba perdido. Con respecto a fuerza Ootori le llevaba la delantera, por lo tanto escapar, le seria imposible.

-Ya perdí… ToT

-sssshhhhhhhhhh, que quiero escuchar.


	12. Chapter 12

Otro capitulo cortito, jajaj creo que se me volvio costumbre hacer capítulos cortos.

Bueno como verán, la cosa va terminando, la próxima será el ultimo capitulo y luego el apéndice contando la historia de Atobe y Jiroh.

Hay que tristeza, mi primer fic esta llegando a su fin. Pero bueno, no se me pongan mal muchachas, que en el próximo capitulo les adelanto otras dos historias de este grupete.

Porque sii, aca no termina.

Pero les cuento la próxima jajajaj, por ahora, les dejo este capitulo, muy chuchi también (por chuchi entiendan cursi jajajaaja)

Ahh, y me olvidaba, aquellas personas que me puedan hacer entender el funcionamiento de 30 vicios, porfi que me contesten a este mail

Y sino, ya fue, mando los 30 fics acá y listo, repito, ya me canse de que pobres estén juntando polvo en mi compu.

Terminada esta conferencia de prensa (nada que ver jajaj) me retiro

¡Besotes y gracias por leer!

* * *

Capitulo 12

-Yuushi T.T… porque, porque no me lo habías dicho todo esto antes…yo…

-No podía decírtelo, no sabia que decirte, era como tratar de expresar lo que uno ve de esas manchas que te muestran los psicologos. Mis sentimientos no estaban del todo ordenados… y digamos que mi actitud no solo afecta mi relacion con vos

-Sino en la relación que mantenías con todos…

-Así es y me confundía y me molestaba más conmigo mismo, pero si no hubiese sido por Ootori, que me calmo, no me hubiese calmado… aparte, tu falta en la cama inconcientemente provoco un gran stress en mis sueños. Llevándome a soñar que te perdía… y ahí me di cuenta.

-Ootori, también me ayudo, lo mismo que Shishido, que fue el que me dijo que te diera espacio para que te tranquilizaras…

-Espera un minuto, Shishido te ayudo…

-Sip, sip, pero creo que se vio forzado, no se, creo que por una fuerza mayor XD

-Esos dos… ahora entiendo porque se quieren tanto.

-A que de seguro terminan juntos, Yuushi no seria divinoo, Shishido siendo controlado por el tierno de Ootori

-Si, y que no te quepa duda de que eso sucederá, hasta puede que seamos testigos XD

-¿Testigos? Bue no importa, tengo otra duda Yuushi, como es eso de que soñaste que me perdías, ¿no podes vivir sin mi?

Oshitari no contesto, solo sonrió y beso a Gakuto de tal manera, que este quedo embobado, tan embobado que solo atino a mirarlo y responder

-Te odio tantoo, por ser tan hermoso, pero te amo tanto!!

Y sii, Gakuto se tiro encima de Oshitari, para comenzar a besarlo por todos lados. Oshitari solo reía, sabia que esa era la forma en que su compañero demostraba felicidad, estando saltando encima de otros. Pero sabia que ahora solo saltaría de esa manera para el.

Justo en el momento en que deja de besar a Oshitari, Los asientos-tronos de tras vuelven a aparecer, con Atobe y Jirou (durmiendo sobre las piernas de Atobe) en ellos.

-Shishido…. Ya es hora sabes.


	13. Chapter 13

Y acá esta...

llegamos al ultimo capitulo de este fic querido, mi primer fic.

Obviamente no estoy contando el Apéndice que se viene pa la próxima acerca de lo Jiroh y Atobe.

Pero bueno la verdad de la milanesa es que en realidad la historia terminaría aca y snif snif... se me pianta un lagrimon.

Hay que depre, para colmo todavía no termine el fic que vendría a ser como la continu...

Upsi, no tendría que haber dicho eso jajajaja, para la próxima, les cuento un poco mas de que va la cosa jaajaj, y la próxima será la ultima.

Porque...

_Todo concluye al finn_

_Nada puede escaparr_

_Todo tiene un finalll_

_Todoo termiinaaa_

Grande Vox Dei, temaso.jjajaja

besotes besotes!

* * *

Capitulo 13

Luego de haber escuchado los comentarios de Gakuto y Oshitari, tanto Shishido como Ootori habían entrado en pánico.

Shishido ya no podía ocultarse a si mismo lo que sentía, y lo mismo pasaba con Ootori.

Y para empeorar las cosas Atobe hace su aparición, para ver el show.

-Como puedes ver Shishido, ambos hemos cumplido con lo prometido…

-Así es Shishido, cumplimos nuestra palabra ahora es tu turno.

-Que es eso de que cumpliste tu palabra Yuushi.

-Tenia que decirte antes de que este viaje acabare de que te amaba mucho, sino Shishido les mostraría a ti y a Jirou un video de nosotros diciéndolo mientras ustedes dormían, y me tendría que besar con Atobe.

Pero como nosotros confesamos ahora Shishido, tendrá que besarse, Y DEJAR SIN ALIENTO, a Ootori.

-¿¡Besar a ATOBE!? ¿¡Todo esto fue una apuesta!? ¡Oshitari!

-Gakuto, no es el punto... al fin y al cabo no me bese con Atobe, pero si con vos ¿no?

-Bueno, esta bien tenes razón... sigo un poquitin enojado, y vas a tener que remediar eso pero... aun así... ¿¿OoO, Choutaroo esto es enserioo??

-Así es o/o

-Ore-sama esta esperando Shishido.

Ya todos estaban despiertos y mirando, era la hora de la verdad. Y Shishido no dudo.

Miro a los ojos a Ootori, y le susurro…

-Cuando hable con Gakuto, tome la decisión de perder, sabia que era una oportunidad única, lamento que tenga que ser así Choutaro, ante todos, espero que puedas entenderlo, te amo mucho, tanto como para perder y dejarme burlar por los idiotas de mis compañeros y…

-Shishido-sempai… bésame de una vez, ya no aguanto esta distancia entre nosotros dos, por favor, quiero que finalmente nuestro labios se encuentren…

-Puedes llegar a ser muy cursi algunas veces Choutaro

-Lo hago porque se que te molesta… y porque al mismo tiempo te gusta.

Y si lo beso, pero el beso… mamita que beso, fue el mas apasionado y deseado de todos los besos que se habían dado en ese micro.

Estos muchachos necesitaban hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

¡Que alguien busque un respirador artificial urgente! ¡Un pulmotor! ¡Lo que sea!

Y si, Choutaro quedo sin aliento, pero apenas se separo, respiro hondo, y lo volvió a besar, pero ya estaban parados… Y comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás… hasta sentarse…

¡¡En los asientos-tronos!!

En ese momento Shishido le dedica un muy lindo fuck you con sus manos a Atobe, y deja que la silla se los lleve a la habitación secreta.

-¡Que demonios!¡Shishido sal de ahí! ...Maldito, me las pagaras… mmm, ya se como, menos mal que esa habitación TAMBIEN tiene camarass

-Atobe -0- no hagas maldades ¿si? -0-

-Sii, no lo haré, no te preocupes mi pequeño Jiroh lo haré (en tus sueños xD), tu solo quédate conmigo y veras, jejeje.

-No cambiaran nunca, ninguno de ellos 4

-Déjalos Yuushi, se aman, y se quieren entre ellos como amigos, es su forma de expresarse.

-Y como crees que nos expresamos nosotros con nuestro amigos y con nosotros mismos.

-Eso ya lo veremos al llegar, faltan 3 horas nomás ;)

-No quiero esperar Gakuto…

-¡Perdón!, espere por dos semana a que vuelvas a hablar conmigo, que te haga esperar 3 horas no tendría que significar nada, aparte todo esto paso por una apuesta asquerosa así que…

-Touché

-Lo se Yuushi, lo se.

Beso final, faltan 2 horas y 55 minutos Oshitari, deberás malcriar a Gakuto un rato mas, en un micro que esta on fire.

Fin...

¿Fin?


	14. Chapter 14

**"Aquí me pongo a cantar**

**Al compás de la vigüela..."**

Nahh mentiraa, pobre Martin Fierro che, que lo vengo a involucrar en este final de fic (a todo esto, lean el Martin Fierro, muy buen libro a mi me encantoo!)

Bueno, ahora si. Damos por terminado este fic divino de mi corazón.

Snif, snif, snif, snif...

No los retengo mas.

Eternamente agradecia con todos aquellos que leyeron esta humilde y historia, al igual que con aquellos que dejaron reviews.

Nos vemos en la continuacion de este fic!, Se viene muy pronto muy pronto... Calculo que en Julio, porque los parciales de la facu me estan matando y ni tiempo pa esribir tengo... pero para julio seguro seguro carajo!

¡Gracias... Totales!

(y ahora me salio la Cerati de adentro xD)

* * *

Apéndice:

A pedido del publico aquí les va un detallado informe acerca de lo sucedido en la súper secreta y top habitación del micro 5 estrellas de Atobe.

Recordemos…

Al ver la escena de Gakuto y Jiroh durmiendo los celos de Oshitari despertaron. Y Par colmo también los de Atobe.

Sin querer ambos dijeron inconcientemente a quienes le tenían mas afecto. Por lo que Shishido salta con un celular amenazándolos de que mostraría el video.

Atobe ni lerdo ni perezoso sacaría provecho de la situación.

Aposto con Shishido a que ellos se declararían a Gakuto y Jiroh. Si lo hacían Shishido Tendría que besarse con el jovencito Choutaro. Si perdían, Oshitari y Atobe deberían besarse en frente de todos, y el video seria mostrado.

En primera parte, Atobe se vio presionado por las circunstancias y el mismo Jiroh que lo cuestionaba. Se confeso a las apuradas y se llevo a Jiroh a una habitación secreta de su recontra-lujoso micro.

He aquí donde se sitúa el resto de la historia, en la parte de atrás del micro.

Al sentir que el asiento giraba, Jiroh se despego de Atobe. Y miraba atónito lo que sucedía.

Cuando pudo ver la habitación el a que se encontraban salio de encima de Atobe y no paraba de gritar.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH, ¡SUGOI! SUGOISUGOISUGOISUGOISUGOI. Esto es increíble A-T-O-B-E. Es muyy bonitoo. ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? ¿Atobe?... ¿Donde estas Atobe? TT ¡Ya noo me queress mass! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

¿Donde estaba Atobe?... Bueno rebobinemos... En el momento en que Jiroh sale volando de encima de Atobe al ver la habitación, este sin hacer el menor ruido, se mete a otro cuartito que había por ahí. (¡Al final el micro es enorme!). Al parecer tenía una sorpresita más.

Mientras Jiroh gritaba y lloraba porque estaba solito...

De pronto flash Atobe en bikini azulll!!

Nahhh mentira de pronto flash, lluvia de papelitos de colores y globitos en forma de corazón. Sale un Atobe totalmente cambiado. Con un traje azul, vestido con todas las galas, y en su mano. Un gran ramo de todo tipo de flores.

Nuevamente Jiroh quedo atónito, pero esta vez no grito, se quedó duro en el piso, mirando a Atobe.

El se acerco y se arrodilló, tomo la mano de Jiroh y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Jiroh seguía en estado de shock, bueno, si estado de shock se lo puede llamar a estar babeándose internamente por lo divino que estaba su acompañante.

Le dio el ramo de flores, Jiroh ahora estaba hipnotizado por esa flores. Pero sintió unas manos que le tomaban la cara y le daban un beso, que ahora si lo saco de su shock-babeo.

Cuando termino el beso, las luces bajaron, apareció una mini-bola disco a girar, y comenzaron sonar las típicas canciones lento que se bailaban en los años 80 y 90.

-¿Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo caballero?

-Atobe... yo...

-Deja las flores en aquella mesa, y entra en esa habitación. Encontraras algo para ponerte.

-... Si...

Jiroh voló a la habitación, quería ver que era lo que tenia Atobe para el.

Mientras Atobe esperaba preparaba todo el lugar para crear un ambiente lo mas romántico posible. Pero se vio interrumpido.

Noto cuando una puerta se abrió y vio salir, a un Jiroh, mas hermoso que nunca.

-Ahora quien esta en estado de shock Atobe.

Te agarro Atobe. Mientras la música lenta seguía sonando, el se acerco a Jiroh. Y lo tomo de las manos, comenzaron a bailar.

Aunque, jejejeje, el baile no duro mucho.

Paso a explicar, fanbook nº 20.5 en las fichas de los muchachos de Hyotei una de las preguntas eran que tipo de música les gustaba, la respuesta de Jiroh era la siguiente:

"Todo lo que escucha le da sueño"

Por lo tanto, en medio del baile, ¡¡Jiroh se quedo dormido!!

-¬¬ No puedo creerlo... Demonios Jiroh, seguís siendo el bello durmiente de siempre...

Atobe alzo a Jiroh y lo llevo a la cama para que pudiera estar mas cómodo. Se acostó junto a el, y en un instante tenia a Jiroh abrazándolo y murmurando en sueños.

-Me encanta verte dormir... aunque no en este momento, tenía otro plan, pero tendrá que esperar.

Y así, Atobe siguió los pasos de Jiroh, fue a dar un paseo por el país de los sueños. Lugar donde el no reinaba sino Jiroh.

Se hizo de madrugada para cuando Jiroh despertó.

Había tenido el sueño más placentero de su vida, y no estoy hablando de placentero por que durmió bien. Estoy hablando de otro tipo de sueño placentero.

-SMIRK Atobe...

-zzz

-¡Ya fue! ¡Atobe por mas dormido que estés ahora no te salvas! ¡¡Estoy que hiervo!!

Y si, Jiroh estaba un poquito exaltado por su sueño.

Por lo que se le tiro encima a Atobe y lo comenzó a besar, y besar, y besar por todos los lugares que encontraba.

Atobe seguía soñando, pero respondía totalmente a los estímulos de Jiroh.

Jiroh quería que Atobe despertara, por lo que le quito la camisa, y ahí, volvió al estado de shock.

EMBOBADO quedo mirando a Atobe sin camisa y durmiendo. Tan concentrado estaba que no noto que una cabeza se levantaba y lo miraba.

-Jiroh, estas mirando el extraordinario cuerpo de ore-sama como si n supieras que hacer ni por donde empezar...

-Atobe... yo...

-Has despertado a un completamente lujurioso Atobe, Jiroh... ahora tendrás lo que buscabas.

Atobe volteo a Jiroh completamente. Jiroh quedo bajo Atobe mientras disfrutaba cada una de las caricias de Atobe.

Se besaron intensamente, hasta que Atobe se canso de la entrometida camisa de Jiroh.

Ahora si los besos de Atobe fueron mas abajo, Jiroh solo podía decir 2 palabras en medio de sus gemidos...

-ahh... su-sugoi Atobe... ahh

Algo seguía entrometiendo la alocada pasión de los muchachos. Malditos pantalones... salieron volando en cuestión de segundos.

Ya ninguno de los dos podía controlar sus movimientos. Los instintos actuaban solo, manos, piernas, boca, buscaban desesperadamente algo donde poder descargar su pasión.

-Atobe... por favor, hazlo ya... aaahhh...

Ultimo obstáculo, boxers out.

Ya no había nada que ocultar, nada que temer. No había vergüenza que valiera.

En medio de transpiración, abrazos, besos, caricias, masturbaciones, gemidos. Estos dos muchachos tuvieron su primera vez. Y su segunda, y su tercera.

Atobe domino la situación en las tres, aunque masturbaba a Jiroh al mismo tiempo. Y aun así las expresiones de Jiroh lo excitaban una y otra ves, parecía que no podía tener abasto.

Hasta que Jiroh decidió devolverle le favor, por medio de unas cuantas fellatios.

Sin ir mas lejos, no fueron a los extremos como probar posiciones.

Esa ves, fue para demostrarse el amor que sentían, para darse el placer merecido que ambos estaban esperando hace rato.

Exhaustos cayeron dormidos abrazados y cubiertos por las sabanas.

A la mañana Atobe despertó y decidió prepararle el desayuno mas exquisito a Jiroh.

Cosa que el pelirrojo ni llego a probar, en la otra parte del micro parecía que Shishido estaba por perder la apuesta. (Atobe veía todoo, cortesía de las cámaras que había en esa parte del micro)

Se cambio, cambio a Jiroh y lo alzo para llevarlo a los asientos-tronos.

-Espero que estés listo para perder Shishido... nadie intenta avergonzar a Ore-sama sin pagar el precio.


End file.
